falling for it again
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: watson moves back into Baker Street with Mary after visiting Holmes and realising how much he missed him and Holmes keeps falling for Irenes tricks humour/friendship/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for it again**

**Watsons POV**

It had been 2 months since I moved out of Baker Street when I decided to go and see how Holmes was doing.

I knocked on the door, even though I still had have a key I figured I'd only use that in emergencies, Mrs Hudson opened the door looking quite surprised but relieved that I was there.

"Doctor, please go see what he is doing, he is making a lot of noise and I'm not so keen on going in there myself" she looked really stressed.

"Of course Mrs Hudson" I replied.

Giving her a smile I climbed the stairs.

Knock, knock, knock.

I didn't wait for an answer I just walked in to see Holmes crouched on the floor trying to hold something down which had foam spraying out from underneath it.

"Ah Watson how nice to see you, I seem to be in a spot of bother"

"Holmes" I sighed and went over to help him.

I used towels to place around the bowl that Holmes was holding over his experiment. After we cleaned it up Holmes slumped into his chair and lit his pipe.

"Holmes what were you doing?" I asked

"Well Watson I decided to mix bicarbonate of soda with vinegar, after doing it on a small scale I decided to add a bit more of each and it got a bit out of hand."

"I'll say" I sighed

"Any way Watson any reason your here?" he smiled.

"Well I just thought I would pop by and see how you were…"

Before I could finish Mrs Hudson came in holding a tray of tea.

I looked at her face when she saw the mess on the floor and all the dirty towels. She looked extremely angry.

"Mr Holmes why must you insist on doing these experiments, you know I am getting…"

Holmes interrupted her "nanny would you be so kind as to leave the tea, take the towels and go"

"Well Mr Holmes next time you pull a prank like this…"

Again my friend interrupted "_nanny_ would there be anything else?"

"No" she left the room muttering under her breath.

I couldn't hear what she said but Holmes did.

"I heard that _nanny_"

"What did she say?" I asked quite shocked that he could hear her.

"She said that she was going to beat me with a frying pan next time I spoke to her like that"

I couldn't control myself and burst out laughing. "Now that would be a sight."

I have to admit my new house was no where near as fun as this one.

"Oh dear" Holmes stood up and began walking towards the door.

"What now Holmes" I asked following him out the room.

Holmes went into the bathroom and I was really wondering what was going on.

"Watson I almost forgot about this"

"Forgot about what?"

I walked into the bathroom and saw Holmes turn off the tap on the bath and realised the floor was soaking wet.

"Holmes what have you done now?"

"Well I wanted to see how long it would take for this chemical to react to the bath water and it appears it has had no affect…"

Before he could finish there was a sudden bang and foam began to pour out of the bath.

"Aha there is the reaction"

Holmes pulled out a note pad and began jotting down something before leaving the room.

"Holmes you can't just leave the room like this"

"Your absolutely right" he stated "nanny there is a mess in the bathroom, come and clean it up wont you."

"Holmes" I sighed yet again

"Oh and before you start moaning at me" he started and looked at me with a grin "it was Watsons idea"

"What? Holmes no it wasn't" I gasped

"Well if I told her it was your idea I am less likely to be attacked with a frying pan." He smiled

"Well Holmes I'll be back later there is just something I need to go and ask Mary."

"Very well I'll see you later" with that he walked into his study and shut the door when I could hear glass hitting against other glass.

I sighed and walked downstairs said goodbye to Mrs Hudson who was walking up the stairs carrying towels looking rather frustrated.

"Good luck" I said as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason I left was because I wanted to ask Mary if we could move back in with Holmes as I missed living with him and I was scared that he was going to be kicked out soon because of his experiments. Mary agreed and I arrived at Baker Street to tell Holmes the good news.

Mrs Hudson obviously wasn't in because she didn't answer the door when I knocked, so I used my key.

I climbed the stairs and heard things smashing and a cry of pain coming from Holmes' study.

I rushed in to see Holmes wrestling with someone who was dressed from head to toe in black.

"Ah Watson" Holmes said seeing me in the doorway "how the devil are you" he smiled at me and carried on wrestling the stranger.

"Holmes, what on earth…"

I couldn't continue my sentence because I was stunned into silence when I saw Holmes land a huge haymaker on the strangers face, knocking him clean out.

Wiping his hands and straightening himself out he looked at me.

"So Watson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked smirking

"Well…I…Holmes what on earth just happened?"

"well this man just climbed through my window and attempted to attack me from behind, he clearly thought I couldn't hear him climbing up the wall, anyway I turned at the last minute and we wrestled for a bit before you came in" looking rather proud of himself he stepped over the person on the floor and settled into his chair with his pipe.

"Want me to call Lestrade?"

"Already done it" he replied quickly

"What? When?"

"When I heard him climbing up the wall"

"Oh right"

"So I believe you want to ask me something?"

"Yes… yes I was wondering if… I and Mary could… move back in"

He looked at me and tried not to smile "why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Well I am worried about you being kicked out"

"Is that the only reason?" he smirked

"No…" I sighed "I miss living with you old boy"

He stood up and walked over to me "of course you can old boy, I have to say I've missed you being here"

Mrs Hudson returned and a few minutes after she did so there was a knock at the door.

"About time Lestrade got here, always late" Holmes said sitting down in his chair, lighting up his pipe and smiling.

Lestrade came running upstairs and burst in the room ready for a fight.

Looking around he noticed Holmes sat there looking rather smug and the criminal on the floor.

"Holmes I thought you said…"

"yes well you took your time and I decided to deal with him myself, don't worry he is only unconscious he should wake up soon" he smiled at Lestrade "hurry up and take him away, he is making my room look a mess"

We al laughed because Holmes' room was always a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holmes POV**

Watson left to get his things and said he would return tomorrow at about lunch time. I went to my room to grab my violin, upon returning to my study I saw Miss Irene Adler standing by the window.

"You know Irene, I'm getting rather fed up of you… letting yourself into my room"

"Nonsense you love seeing me" she smirked

"Well… sometimes" I admitted.

"So how have you been?" she asked

"I've been good thank you, and yourself?" as I asked this I checked around the room to make sure she hadn't stole anything.

"I haven't taken anything" she smiled

"Yes well… I was just making sure" I replied and sat down to start pouring us some tea.

"So not married again?" I asked noticing she had no ring

"no, only one man I've got my eye on" as she said this she looked at me, straight into my eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach "so still no Mrs Holmes?"

"No still none" I replied

1 hour later Irene looked at her watch and said "oh dear it's getting late, I suppose I better get going." Smiling she stood up and so did I.

I began walking her towards the door when she suddenly stopped and I almost walked straight into her.

"Sherlock, your not going to let me walk home alone this late at night are you?"

She turned and smiled at me.

"Well I suppose not"

I grabbed my hat and coat and we left.

When we arrived at the hotel Irene told me she had a letter for me that was given to her. Thinking nothing of it I followed her to our old room.

"Take a seat and I'll find it for you" she said

"Right" I replied, taking a seat

She walked passed the door a couple of times and I think she locked it.

"I seem to have misplaced it" she smiled

"Irene, there was no letter was there?" I asked knowing the answer

"Oh dear you have found me out?" she giggled

I sighed as she walked behind the dresser.

"I don't suppose you would stay for a drink? I have sent for a bottle of wine"

Thinking that it would do no harm as she hadn't provided the bottle I agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Irene was still behind the dresser.

"Get the door, that will be the wine"

"Yes ok" I replied

I returned to the table with the wine and started pouring us both a glass.

"You should have just came with me Sherlock"

I sighed and replied "why?"

"Never mind"

Irene came out from behind the dresser wearing a corset like top and a frilly skirt that barely covered her behind. My eyes were fixed on her as she swayed her hips as she walked past me.

Picking up her glass she asked "so do you like my new outfit?"

"Yes I suppose" I mumbled, managing to stop looking at her and picked up my glass.

I quickly drank my drink and turned back to Irene who had put hers back on the table.

"Not again" I stated, feeling dizzy

Obviously she had provided the wine and just asked for them to bring it up later.

"At least you let it breathe" she laughed and began walking towards me.

I began backing away from her and said "Irene, come on, now you've had your fun, do we really need to go through this again?"

"Oh no, I am _about_ to have my fun" she smirked

I continued backing up and then realised I had made the mistake of backing up right next to her bed.

She went to push me onto the bed and I pleaded "come on Irene be fair" I was feeling quite dizzy at this point.

"Shh" she replied with a smile and pushed me onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and realised I was once again handcuffed to her bed, I let out a sigh and looked to my side where I was surprised to see Irene sleeping.

I was staring at her when she smirked and moved her head so that it was resting on my chest.

"Good morning"

"Is it?" I sighed

I have to admit when her head was on my chest it felt, natural, and nice.

She began running her fingers up and down my chest and body which sent tingles down my spine, and it really felt good. Then her fingers went up my neck and face and she began playing with my hair.

"Irene when are you planning on unlocking the handcuffs?" I sighed

"I haven't decided yet" she chuckled when she said this

"Are you planning on doing this every time we meet?"

"Well as long as you keep falling for it yes" she smirked

I sighed because I knew I would keep falling for it. I don't know what it was but something about Irene kept drawing me in.

30 minutes later Irene stood up and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Yes… in a minute"

She pulled out a dress from the wardrobe and began getting dressed.

I looked away trying to be a gentleman.

"What's the matter Sherlock?" she laughed "it's not as if you haven't seen it before"

"Yes well I prefer not to stare" I could see her out the corner of my eye and she was smiling.

She now had her dress on and she was walking towards me.

"So can you let me go now? I have to return to Baker Street and help Watson"

"Yes patience Sherlock"

She walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "You know… you're in very good shape" she smirked

"Thank you, I try" I replied with a smile.

She began unlocking the handcuffs and when she had finished she kissed me on the lips for a few seconds and then pulled away smiling.

"Get dressed then and I will walk back with you and you can drop me off where I need to go on the way back"

"Very well"

I wrapped the quilt behind me as I leant down to get my clothes, as I pulled on my underwear and trousers I stood up, did up my trousers and turned to see Irene staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she smiled "just admiring the view"

I sighed and picked up my shirt and put it on, when I turned around Irene was right behind me and began buttoning my shirt.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of buttoning my own shirt"

"Yes I know" she smiled and kissed me yet again.

She smelled delicious, that perisian perfume was magnificent.

I put on my hat and coat, took Irene's arm and we left.


End file.
